


It’s gonna be okay

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Tia has a panic attack after her lip sync against Asttina and Veronica is there to get her though it.
Relationships: Veronica Green/Tia Kofi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It’s gonna be okay

Tia wasn’t okay. She hadn’t been okay since walking down the runway in that awful thing she had created. Knowing that you’re in the bottom two is one thing but actually having to fight for your spot in the competition against another queen, who everyone was routing for, brought on a whole over state of emotion.   
Tia had been prepared to accept her fate, say goodbye to her sisters and leave with a witty catchphrase that would haunt her forever. However, things came crashing down the second she was announced the victor. Oddly enough the panic fully set in half way through the de-dragging process. Sometimes when she looked in the mirror too long her brain became a cloud of negative thoughts about herself. 

‘You don’t deserve to still be here.’

‘No one wants you here.’

Tia shook her head in hope it would make the comments stop. She wiped the remaining makeup from her face as quickly as she could, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.   
Her mind was rapidly spiralling out of control. Tia’s body had begun to shut down as she cried with it becoming harder and harder for her to breath normally. She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes in an attempt to stop tears falling from her stinging eyes. It felt like this was it, she’d hit rock bottom. Any moment now she would told it was all a mistake and she’d be going home. 

Suddenly Tia could hear someone. They were close by but seemed miles apart. A light touch to her back guided her away from the mirror and too the pink couch. Whoever it was pulled Tia down onto their lap, letting her curl into their chest. A few moments of trying to catch her breath and she could hear the voice this time, more clearly.

“You’re safe. I’ve got you.” Of course, it had to be Veronica, who else had cared for her so much throughout the competition. “Tia can you hear me honey? Just nod if you can’t speak.”  
Tia nodded against Veronica’s shoulder. 

“Good.” Veronica smiled “Tia look at me, please.” Veronica lifted Tia’s chin to bring her face to eye level. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying but Veronica though she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. “You belong here. You are worthy of everything you have fought for.”   
Tia sniffled and gave a squeeze to Veronica’s hand when she found it with her own.   
The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while Tia calmed down. One by one the other queens came to sit around them but said nothing to not disturb the peace.   
“We have to go soon Tia, is there anything you need to take back to the hotel?” Veronica asked.   
Tia shook her head.   
“Come on then babs, let’s get back before we all fall asleep here.” Ginny yawned and encouraged everyone to start moving.   
Veronica helped Tia off of the couch their hands still connected as they slowly walked towards the werk room exit.   
-  
Once packed into the van next to Veronica, Tia finally spoke to her.   
“Thank you.” She whispered, resting her head on Veronica’s shoulder and closing her eyes.   
Veronica placed a small kiss on the younger queen’s forehead before resting her head on top of Tia’s. 

For now everything was okay.


End file.
